Worms
The Worms are the antagonists of the Heisei Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Kabuto. They are an alien life form that came from a meteor that destroyed the city district of Shibuya years prior to the series' timeline. However, the Worms known as Natives existed prior to the coming of the Shibuya Meteorite, through another meteorite that came 35 years ago. The Worms were designed by Yasushi Nirasawa, who designed the Undead for Kamen Rider Blade, the Horrors in GARO, and later designed the Imagin for Kamen Rider Den-O. These designs were later detailed in Worm Works: GITAI. History Shibuya Meteorite Years ago, a mysterious meteorite crashed into Shibuya; this brought along the extraterrestrial creatures known as Worms. During episode 41, Riku Kagami explains that another meteorite carrying the Natives arrived on Earth 35 years ago, explaining why fragments of the meteorite similar to those of the Shibuya Meteorite existed so long ago. The Natives that arrived on Earth worked with humans to create the Masked Rider System in order to fend off the threat of other Worms that would arrive later. World of Kabuto The Worms also exist in the A.R. World of Kabuto, where they are also fought by ZECT and its Kamen Riders. Similar to the originals, they are an alien menace that blends into the human population by copying the faces of their victims along with their memories and personalities. While most are in pupa form known as a Salis, few Worms molt into an adult form with the ability to Clock Up. Warning: Kabuto Running Amok The Grandma Way of Taste During the events of the first episode, a Culex Worm mimics Natsumi as it and its group, composed of the Geophilid, Sectio, and Sepultura Worms, attempt to kill her until Tsukasa becomes Decade for the first time. *Sou Otogiri/Phylloxera Worm *Coleoptera Worm Argentum *Geophilid Worm *Subst Worm Dai-Shocker As one of the races of the Nine Worlds, the Worms are part of the Dai-Shocker alliance, a coalition of all villain organizations fought by the Kamen Riders, who have ambitions to conquer the multiverse. The Coleoptera Worm Aeneus, Coleoptera Worm Croceus, Coleoptera Worm Argentum, Geophilid Worm, Subst Worm, and Cassis Worm Gladius, were part of the Dai-Shocker army that was fought and wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders in the World of Decade after Dai-Shocker started their invasion of the worlds. The Brachypelma Worm Aurantium, Brachypelma Worm Viridis, and Tarantes Worm Purpura, were among the Dai-Shocker members who appeared in the World of Black RX. The Camponotus Worm Maxilla was among the Dai-Shocker members who appeared in the World of Amazon. He was destroyed by Decade's Dimension Kick. The Sectio Worm Acuere was a member of the Dai-Shocker remnant, Super Shocker, that appeared in the World of the Rider War. Members Executives High-class that Worms usually control massive groups of Worms. Very few Executives have been seen, but they each possess an enormous amount of power. *Rena Mamiya/Uca Worm *Reiji Nogi/Cassis Worm Native Class The first generation of worm that landed on earth after the meteor hit Shibuiya, Natives are commonly shown in an altered pupa form, but a few Natives have evolved and reached a higher stage in the Worm hierarchy. *Hiyori Kusakabe/Sisyra Worm *Masato Mishima/Gryllus Worm Aracnea Worm sub-class *Aracnea Worm Rubor *Aracnea Worm Flavus *Aracnea Worm Nigritia Verber Worm sub-class Tailless Whip Scorpion-based Worms that targeted people in white. *Verber Worm *Verber Worm Rota Coleoptera Worm sub-class Scarab-based Worms. *Coleoptera Worm Aeneus *Coleoptera Worm Croceus *Coleoptera Worm Argentum Sectio Worm sub-class Mantis-based Worms *Sectio Worm *Sectio Worm Acuere Formicaalubus Worm sub-class Termite-based Worms, spared a doctor's life and assumed his form to target those in his care, turning them into drywood. Though their methods were odd, they still were Worms in nature. *Formicaalubus Worm *Formicaalubus Worm Oculus *Formicaalubus Worm Maxilla Brachypelma Worm sub-class Tarantula-like Worms that protected the Worm eggs. *Branchypelma Worm Aurantium *Brachypelma Worm Viridis Geophild Worm sub-class *Geophilid Worm Acarina Worm sub-class Tick/Mite-like Worms. *Acarina Worm *Acarina Worm Amber Camponotus Worm sub-class Carpenter ant-like Worms exclusive to the Hyper Battle special. *Camponotus Worm Oculus *Camponotus Worm Maxilla Other sub-classes *Lanpyris Worm *Bellcricetus Worm *Epilachna Worm *Pulex Worm *Musca Worm *Viella Worm *Sepultura Worm *Tarantes Worm Purpura *Genomyas Worm *Culex Worm *Foliatus Worm *Cammarus Worm *Cochlea Worm *Leptophyes Worm *Subst Worm Others *Tsurugi Kamishiro/Scorpio Worm Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Many Worms (Tarantesworm Purpura, Pupaworm, White Pupaworm, Aracneworm Rubor, Aracneworm Flavus, Aracneworm Nigritia, Verberworm, Verberworm Rota, Scorpioworm, Sepulturaworm, Acarinaworm Amber, Ucaworm) appear in the Kamen Rider Kabuto video game. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation Worms appear as regular enemies in the video game, All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation, and it's sequel, All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Worms appear in the standard green Salis form, the white Salis Worm (Mutant) and also stronger black Salis, called Salis Worm (Semi-molting), original to the game. Mutant Worms are stronger then the normal Salis Worms, with the Semi-molting Salis Worms being the strongest out of them. Allied Organizations *Shocker *G.O.D *Geddon *Delza Army *Dogma Kingdom *Jin Dogma *Gorgom *Crisis Empire *Fog Mother *Gurongi *Lords *Orphnochs *Undead *Makamou *Imagin *Fangire *Dai-Shocker *Super Shocker *Dopant/Snooza Family *Yummy/Greeed *Zodiarts/Horoscopes *Dai-Zangyack *Phantoms Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Crossover Villains Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal